Song
by KylaRyan
Summary: Songfic, except with a sonnet by John Donne entitled "Song" instead of lyrics from a song. House finds a photo album on his desk Hallowe'en morning; and we get to find out what really happened to House's lab coat....


**~Song~**

House opened the photo album that lay on his desk. He figured that Wilson must have left it there for him as a Hallowe'en present…albeit a weird one.

_Go and catch a falling star, _

First, there was a picture taken at Wilson's graduation from med school. Three faces smiled back up at him: Wilson in a cap and gown, House in a tuxedo, and the future first Mrs. Wilson, Andrea, who would been dating House at the time that the photo had been taken. House turned the page.

_Get with child a mandrake root,_

Stacy's face smiled up at him next. In the background, a man played the piano drunkenly. House knew this because he had been that piano-playing drunk.

A tear dropped onto the photo, blurring his already-blurred form.

He turned the page before he would shed any more tears.

_Tell me where all past years are, _

_Or who cleft the devil's foot, _

Next was a picture he would rather not have seen, a picture of himself shortly after a PT session following the infarction. Even though he was in pain, sweat-soaked, gasping for air, House was still smiling for the camera.

'The wonders of morphine,' House thought to himself as he turned the page.

_Teach me to hear mermaids singing, _

_Or to keep off envy's stinging, _

The next picture had been taken on Dr. Allison Cameron's first day; she was laughing at something Wilson had said.

'Or was it something that I said?' House wondered as he turned the page.

_And find _

_What wind _

_Serves to advance an honest mind. _

House winced as his leg twinged painfully. He took his bottle of Vicodin out of his pocket and took two pills.

_If thou be'st born to strange sights, _

House grinned. The next picture was of a huge, cat-shaped tumor on the back of some hapless patient.

_Things invisible to see, _

Next was an ultrasound image of House's goddaughter. Yes, House was a godfather. Wilson didn't even know about her…so this album wasn't from Wilson then.

_Ride ten thousand days and nights, _

The next picture was of him astride his motorcycle, his cane in its holster. A teenage girl sat behind him, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Both wore helmets.

'Definitely not Wilson.'

_Till age snow white hairs on thee, _

The next picture was of House in a tuxedo at a high school graduation—his goddaughter's high school graduation.

_Thou, when thou return'st, wilt tell me,_

House wondered how Amanda was handling college life. He'd have to call Amanda's mother and get Amanda's new cell phone number from her.

_All strange wonders that befell thee, _

House smiled at the next picture. It was of Amanda and her high school sweetheart, Brandon.

_And swear, _

_No where _

_Lives a woman true, and fair. _

House hoped that Amanda and Brandon were still together. He'd have to ask Amanda when he called her.

_If thou find'st one, let me know, _

The next picture was of Amanda trick or treating, dressed as Dr. Frasier from _Stargate SG-1_. House still wondered what had happened to his lab coat.

He highly doubted that some kid dressed as the Grim Reaper stole it from her.

_Such a pilgrimage were sweet; _

Below the picture was a note from Amanda.

_Yet do not, I would not go, _

'Dear GH,' House read. 'The Grim Reaper was Brandon. ~Amanda'

_Though at next door we might meet; _

House grinned.

'That's my girl,' he thought.

_Though she were true, when you met her,_

Amanda was as much a virgin as House himself was.

_And last, till you write your letter, _

_Yet she _

_Will be _

_False, ere I come, to two, or three. _

House picked up the phone and dialed Amanda's mother's cell phone.

"Hello, Jesse. Could you give me Amanda's new cell phone number?"

~*~

A/N: I wrote this story about two years ago, in my English 12 class, after reading John Donne's poem "Song". I never wrote another story in which Amanda and her mother appear, but I might be convinced to do so if asked.


End file.
